User blog:無知人/Time Cost Increases
I can't be the only person who's noticed, but, I've found that for every build done, the building times for every other structure goes up, by some amount. This buildup in time cost resets at server midnight, along with the army cd buildup. The Town Hall increases are particularly noticeable, where I've occasionally found that a given upgrade takes less time than the one 3 levels below it did. Such dramatic variations are usually found on days where I built a lot, then compare to the listed time cost, soon after logging in for the 1st time, on a new server day. Anyway, where I'm going with this is that after moving to a 60-80 cap city, and building TH61 (5th Dwelling), Shop 61 (I'm curious, OK?), and Lab 61 (tech was maxed out), I decided to spend the next day building up my new Dwelling. All my buildings were capped, except Sanc (49), at 60, prior to moving. Also, I took notes on what the time costs were for various stuff as I did each new upgrade to the 5th Dwelling, to see how the time cost increased. I suppose I should mention, prior to the massive chart, that I've noticed there are 4 categories of building time: Town Hall (most expensive), Shop (pretty expensive, heaven knows why), clan skills hall (base time is always 1min more than the rest), and everything else. In other words, what I took notes for are: TH 62, Shop 62, etc. 62, clan hall 61, etc. 61. Only 1 etc. building was at 61 already, the Lab, so I used its time, and I picked 1 of the other 4 Dwellings to use for the etc. 60 building. Oh, I tried to put in an extra divider after every 5th build, but the chart just ignored that line, so I bolded every 5th line instead. I can barely tell the difference. *sigh* At this point, 30 builds over the course of the day, the build times for the new 5th Dwelling were reaching 2h ea., and it occurred to me that perhaps it might be interesting to take note of how long the "Next Build" for the 5th Dwelling would take. So, for the new chart, the 1st line, for example, is the build times for Dwelling 32, TH 62, Shop 62, Lab 62, clan hall 61, Dwelling 61, from the vantage point of having already done 30 builds that day. As you can probably imagine, after 43 builds in 1 day, and a next build time of 4.5 h as my cheapest build, I pretty much didn't have time to build further prior to the next day's reset. No, I wasn't using cash gift to fuel this building frenzy, well, not incl. the 3rd building slot, anyway. Still, at 43 builds, I managed to push up the "next build time" by quite a lot for all my buildings: I'm sure there's plenty of other fascinating tidbits to be gained from further number crunching of this, like what % each build adds to every later build, but after collecting the data and then putting up here... I just don't feel like it. =P Category:Blog posts